pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Alan Shapiro
Alan R. Shapiro (born February 18, 1952) is an American poet and academic. Life Shapiro was born in Boston, Massachusetts. He graduated from Brandeis University in Waltham, Massachusetts, where he studied poetry with Galway Kinnell and J.V. Cunningham.Alan Shapiro, Poets.org, Academy of American Poets. Web, Feb. 14, 2015. Shapiro teaches English and Creative Writing at the University of North Carolina, Chapel Hill,houghtonmifflinbooks where he is Kenan Professor of English. He is the author of many poetry books, including Tantalus in Love, Song and Dance, and The Dead Alive and Busy. Shapiro has also published two personal memoirs, Vigil and The Last Happy Occasion.Creative Writing Program at the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill Recognition Shapiro has won the Kingsley Tufts Award and an LA Times Book Award in poetry, and has been a finalist in poetry and nonfiction for the National Book Critics Circle Award. His other honors include two awards from the National Endowment for the Arts, a Guggenheim Fellowship, the O.B. Hardison, Jr. Poetry Prize, the Sarah Teasdale Award from Wellesley College, and an award in literature from the American Academy of Arts and Letters. He is a member of the American Academy of Arts and Sciences.Alan R. Shapiro, University of North Carolina. Web, Feb. 14, 2015. Awards *2005 North Carolina Book Award, Tantalus In Love ''"N.C. Book Awards for fiction, poetry, go to Naumoff, Shapiro". ''The News & Observer: The Chapel Hill News, p. A4, Nov. 20, 2005. *2012 National Book Award (Poetry), finalist, Night of the Republic '' Publications Poetry *''After the Digging. Chicago: Elpenor Books, 1981; Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 1998. *''The Courtesy''. Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 1983. *''Happy Hour''. Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 1987. *''Covenant''. Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 1991. *''Mixed Company''. Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 1996. *''The Dead Alive and Busy''. Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 2000. *''Selected Poems''. Manchester, UK: Carcanet Press, 2000. *''Song and Dance''. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 2002, *''Tantalus in Love''. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 2006. *''Old War''. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 2008. *''Night of the Republic''. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 2011. Novel *''Broadway Baby''. Algonquin Press, 2011. Non-fiction *''In Praise of the Impure: Poetry and the ethical imagination: Essays, 1980–1991''. Evanston, IL: Northwestern University Press (Triquarterly Books), 1993. *''The Last Happy Occasion'' (memoir) Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 1996. *''Vigil'' (memoir). Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 1997. Translated *''The Oresteia''. Oxford, UK: Oxford University Press, 2003. *Euripides, The Trojan Women. Oxford, UK: Oxford University Press, 2009. Edited *''The Complete Aeschylus'' (edited with Peter Burian). Oxford, UK: Oxford University Press, 2011. Volume I: The Oresteia, Volume II: Persians, and other plays. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy Alan Shapiro.Curriculum Vitae, Alan Shapiro, University of North Carolina. Web, Dec. 4, 2012. See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *Alan Shapiro at Blackbird (4 poems) *Alan R. Shapiro at the Poetry Foundation *Alan Shapiro at the Academy of American Poets (profile & 4 poems) ;Audio / video *Alan Shapiro reads "Sickbed", Griffin Poetry Prize reading *Alan Shapiro at YouTube ;Books *Alan Shapiro at Amazon.com ;About Category:American poets Category:American academics of English literature Category:Living people Category:1952 births Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Jewish poets Category:Jewish American writers Category:American academics Category:People from Boston, Massachusetts Category:University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill faculty